One Last Wish
by nicolelocin08
Summary: Mikan Sakura , was a charming little girl she was a close playmate with Hotaru , Natsume , Koko , Sumire , Ruka . She was loved by everybody especially her childhood / best friends . Natsume Hyuuga , was the leader of a group called "little Buster" when they were kids. Until one summer day something happen will their friendship last forever or will it end ?
1. Chapter 1

summary :

Mikan Sakura , was a charming little girl she was a close playmate with Hotaru , Natsume , Koko , Sumire , Ruka . She was loved by everybody especially her childhood / best friends . Natsume Hyuuga , was the leader of a group called "little Buster" when they were kids. Until one summer day something happen will their friendship last forever or will it end ?

Introduction :

It all began during spring at piyo - piyo kindergarten , a new transfer student came to that school her name is Mikan Sakura . She was always alone and get bullied by her classmate . Until .. one day a group of boys try to make her cry by pulling her hair and calling her names . She was about to cry but she was safe by a raven hair girl with two big purple orbs . Her name was Imai , Hotaru Imai . Every boys or girls was scared of that girl because she was well know as the "ice queen" or " the blackmailing master " . She is really smart person and she is also a very awesome inventor , Her cousin is Natsume Hyuuga a raven hair guy with crimson bloody orbs , he is really a cold hearted person but deep down he is really caring person . Then their is Ruka Nogi , is really a gentle man and really love animal , Sumire Shouda is a green hair girl with emerald orbs she's like a queen in the kindergarten she always bossing around the other kids but she is a really good friend , she actually like koko (a.k.a kokoroyomi ) but she thought that he doesn't like her back so she force herself to move on and now she like Natsume Hyuuga . Then last but not the least Kokoroyomi and well known as koko he is a boy who has a brown hair person with dark brown orbs . He is a weird person and he knows Sumire more than anyone because she is his childhood friend & neighbor,he secretly like Sumire but she doesn't know that obviously . After Hotaru introduce Mikan to her best friends , they started to protect Mikan from the bullies at school and become close friends I mean really close friends . They decided to form a group name it **LITTLE BUSTER .**

_**CHAPTER 1 :**_

**SOMEONE POV**

**One Summer Day ,**

"Oi , POLKA ! " some boy shouted in front of my house . I hate it , it's really early in the morning and some one shouting ?! I can't stand it , just can't! I'm not a morning person .

" Oi , POLKA ! HURRY UP WILL YOU ?! " I pretend myself that I didn't hear anything and cover my ears with my pillow .

" dear! , Na-kun ( a.k.a Natsume ) is here ! he is in front of our house WAKE UP DEAR ! " my mother snapped ,

" Okay , mom " I look around and * yawn , I took a bath and hurry put on my clothes . This is why i hate mornings , i sighed and headed down stair

Oh yeah I almost forgot to introduce myself , my name is Mikan Sakura , I 'm five years old , I really am not a morning person . The reason i wake up early is that .. NO! it isn't school but my friend here is trying to make all of us go to our secret base , that we found in the mountain long ago . And today is summer so that means it's summer holiday ! I got nothing to either so I just follow him .

" Oi , POLKA YOUR LATE ! " shouted the raven hair boy , he is Natsume Hyuuga my best friend cousin .

" gomen , gomen ( sorry , sorry ) hehehehhe... " I pick up my bicycle and left my house .

" bye mom , I'll be going now " i said

" okay but be sure to come home before 6 P.M " shouted mom , I just sighed

" okay mom .. " I wave my hand in the air , and started to ride my bike . And turn my attention to Na-kun

" NA-KUNN ! why are you calling me early in the morning ? you know that i can't make up early .. " I ask in my childish usual way .

" well first of all isn't it a leader job to make a quick wake up call for you guys ? " he smirk

" who made you the leader anyway ? " i murmured

" isn't it you guys who made me the leader ? and you said i was a born leader " he smirk

" no i didn't " I yelled ,

" never mind "I sighed

" So na-kun what brought you here so early ? and where are we going ? " I said in my usual childish way ,

" well first , we'll going to give a morning call to the other members . " he said

" fine " I sighed and followed him to Ruka house , Hotaru , Sumire and last but not the least Koko . I never been grateful that Koko and Sumire are neighbor or I'll die . Then we went to our secret base . I was really happy because I go to seat down and all of my friends join me too. Then suddenly permy ( a.k.a Sumire ) randomly ask some weird question .

" Na-kun .. " permy said

" yeah ? " he said with emotionless face just the usual

" d-do y-y-o-u l-ike Mi-chan ( a.k.a Mikan ) ?" premy ask nervously

everyone was shock , the I saw Na-kun blush wildly ...

**Please do review , sorry if it really suck this the first time I write a fanfic . I apologize for the horrible grammar I hope you enjoy it .. (^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**NATSUME POV **

I was blushing really hard

" Why do you think I like her ?" I asked Permy avoiding eye contact with her

" Well first you're blushing and sec-" before Permy finish her sentence she was cut off as I shouted heat her

" WHO WOULD LIKE AN UGLY , CRY BABY , CLUMSY GIRL LIKE THAT?! "

When I look at Mi-chan face she just smiled , I thought that she would have cried now but she didn't have a single tear in her eyes. After that I cowardly ran out and never look back again .

**MIKAN POV**

When I saw Na-kun ran out , I start running out of the secret base . I didn't notice that one of my friend follow me , he said " MI-CHAN WAIT ! " then he grab my arm .

" Mi-chan , why are you following him ? " ruka ask

" Because his my friend .. " I answer him

Ruka sigh , " Mi-chan you don't need to follow him , he can take care of himself remember ? he's our leader ."

" B-but ... " I said

" Mi- chan , trust me . And you don't even need him he called you ugly ! " ruka said

" yeah you got a point there , but his our friend and it's true I am ugly " I said

" Mi-chan , your not ugly in fact you really beautiful Mi-chan " he said

I blushed " wow, than-k y-ou " I said while blushing ,

" Mi-chan .. " he said , I just look away to avoid eye contact with him .

" yes ? " I said

" I L-ove You Mi-chan , since the day that we became friends , I thought that you are an interesting girl . " He said that while blushing , I start to blush again and I though " what should I do ?! is this a love confession ?! " I panic , my face was red as a tomato . Then finally I said " Thank you for confessing to me , I really like you to but as a friend . Sorry " then start running again .

******RUKA POV**

I thought " tch , damn you hyuuga !"

I start to kick everything in my path and when I was heading to the secret base I heard a girl screaming really loudly I thought that was Mi-chan voice I started running to where the girl was screaming and I saw Mi-chan falling down the stair , I stare and ran to her she fell on the river bank and saw many blood covering her clothes . I was really pale and don't know what to do , I started to call for help but my phone battery is dead then I rush back to the secret base where Koko , Hotaru & Permy is .

" GUYS ! " I shouted

" What ?! " Hotaru was glaring at me with those cold eyes

" Emergency ! Mi-chan is .. " I shouted again

" WHAT ABOUT MI-CHAN ?! " Permy ask

" MI-CHAN IS .. " I try to catch my breath when Permy grab my shirt

" MI-CHAN IS WHAT SPILL IT OUT ! HURRY UP WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY YOU KNOW ! " She shouted

then I finally said " Mi-chan she fell down the stair when she was chasing Natsume and I saw her landed on the river bank , her short was covered in blood "

" NATSUME ! THAT IDIOT IF I FIND HIM I'LL KILL HIM FOR SURE " I thought

" So where's Mi-chan then ? " koko ask

" I left her at the river bank ! please help her ! " I shouted

" well duh ... YOU WHAT ?! YOU LEFT HER AT THE RIVER BANK ?! YOU ARE THE MOST IDIOT PERSON I EVER MET ! " Permy just shouted also she was glaring at me .

" WILL YOU SHUT UP ! NOW WE MUST HURRY ! " Hotaru snapped and glare at us with does icy cold eyes .

After our argument we rush to Mi-chan ... When they saw Mi-chan , they all just glared at me and Hotaru was calling an ambulance . Then almost one hour the ambulance arrived to get her , she was brought to the nearest hospital and that was the " HARADA MEMORIAL HOSPITAL "

******NATSUME POV**

I was playing my PSP peacefully , but then my father kick the door and grab my arm ,

" What's your problem old man ? " I said

" Natsume Listen to Mi-chan is " he said

" Mi-chan is ?! WHAT DAD SPILL IT! " I shouted

" Mi-chan was brought to Harada Memorial Hospital .. the rumor said that she fell down the some stairs " my dad said and try to calm himself , the I put my favorite Jacket on and ran as fast as I could to Harada Memorial Hospital .

Finally I arrived at the hospital ,

" excuse me , i'm in a little hurry can you please tell me where is Mikan Sakura's room ? " I ask the nurse politely

" oh you must be her friend she's at room 407 on the four floor . " the nurse said

"okay ... " I said and ran to the elevator and press the button 4 . After I arrived at the fourth floor , I hurried to Mi-chan's room . When I enter I saw Koko , Hotaru , Permy , and Ruka . They all glared at me I froze and didn't know what to do I just walk pass through them and saw Mi-chan she was sleeping peacefully .

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NA-KUN ?! " Koko said while glaring at me

" IF IT HADN'T FOR YOUR STUPID ACTION SHE NEVER ... !" Hotaru ( my cousin ) almost shouted and cried

" NATSUME ! " Ruka shouted and grabbed my shirt ,

" OI ! STOP IT YOU TWO ! " Permy suddenly shouted

" OI ! MINA ! Mi-chan is awakening ! " Koko said , then we gathered around Mi-chan . She was staring at us with a confused eyes ,

" MI-CHAAANNN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT ?! " Permy ran and hugged her .

" WHO ARE YOU GUYS ?! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?! " Mi-chan said , Permy released her hug . Every one eyes widened and suddenly the room was really silent . I can see Hotaru and Permy began to cry , and Ruka was walking towards me .

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE HYUUGA ?! SHE LOST HER MEMORY NOW BECAUSE OF YOU ! " Ruka shouted as tears began falling from his eyes . I was about to cry to but then..

" BWAAHAHAHAHAHHA..." Mi-chan was bursting in laughter , we all just stare at her

" SEE ?! SHE LOST HER MEMORIES AND BECOME A PSYCHO ?! THIS IS GREAT HYUUGA JUST GREAT ! " Ruka said sarcastic

I never felt so guilty in my life , when I was about to cry , suddenly Mi-chan said " ahahahahah... I can't believe all of you felt for it ! "

" WAIT WHAT ?! " Permy said

" How could I forget you guys after all we've been through ? " Mi-chan said

" I knew it , her head is hard as a rock .. " Hotaru said and smiled

" teehee... " Mi-chan said and laughed

Then we all turn our attention to Hotaru

" did she just smiled ? " I asked

" Yeah she did " Permy said

" I never knew a cold heart and poker face person like her could smile . " Koko said

" hn .. " Ruka agreed without saying a word .

I can feel the room was filled with laughter .

**Please do review , I hope you readers enjoy it ..**


End file.
